As is known, the pedal of a conventional bicycle follows an arcuate path as it revolves about the axis of the bicycle's main sprocket. One problem with generating power along a curved or arcuate path is that the portion of the path over which maximum power is generated is very short. In a conventional bicycle, maximum power is generated during that portion of the pedal's path which travels from about +45.degree. from the horizontal to about -30.degree. from the horizontal. As can be visualized, it is difficult to generate significant power outside this portion of the pedal's path since the operator's foot is simply not at an angle with respect to the pedal which enables the generation of much power.
The connecting rod/crankshaft attached to the piston of an internal combustion engine suffers from the same problem as that present in a conventional bicycle since the mechanics of the combination are no different than that provided by the bicyclist leg/pedal combination.
The prior art is replete with apparatus attempting to solve the aforementioned problem and other related problems. Examples of such apparatus which disclose apparatus for driving wheel chairs, bicycles, compressors and the drive shaft of a piston driven internal combustion engine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 494,839; 537,982; 592,023; 669,379; 712,361; 1,273,693; 1,316,437; 1,687,744; 1,885,298; 1,917,201; 2,821,861; 3,309,110; 3,666,292; 3,877,725; 3,891,235; 3,994,509; 4,063,747; 4,274,651; 4,395,977; 4,453,729; 4,608,951; 4,652,026; 4,762,332; 4,803,964; 4,864,976; 4,865,344; 4,928,986; 5,007,655; 5,056,475 and 5,062,394; German Patent Nos. 1,939,096, 3,306,613 and 4,015,491; French Patent No. 1,203,272; and Swiss Patent No. 662,320.
While several of the above patents, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. 712,361 to Clarke; 4,395,977 to Pahis and 4,608,951 to White, disclose apparatus that appear to be capable of transmitting linearly generated power, i.e. power which is generated by power strokes traveling along a straight line or path, none disclose any apparatus which is believed to be capable of functioning in a practical sense i.e. it would appear that none of the disclosed apparatus is capable of functioning for any extended period of time without breaking down.